SuFin: Ticklish?
by Username69
Summary: A picnic in Finland. While Matthias, Lukas, and Emil are gone, Berwald finds out Tino is ticklish. Then vice versa. Matthias, Lukas, and Emil come come back, not quite understanding what happened while they were gone. In case your an idiot and can't tell, this is a tickle!fic.


It beautiful day in Finland, two young men named Berwald and Tino were having a picnic with a few of their friends. When Emil had to use the bathroom, Lukas had followed him in case his little brother needed any 'help', which resulted in Mathias following them to make sure they didn't sneak off like last time. This left Berwald and Tino alone, which made the latter nervous to be by himself with the intimidating man. Not noticing his nervousness, Berwald waited for Tino to say something. Berwald liked to hear Tino talk since he had trouble coming up with topics to speak of, although his turn came to feel nervous when Tino wanted a response from him. However, his turn came early today as Tino, for once, wasn't speaking up. Hope flickered in his usually inexpressive eyes a few times when Tino opened his mouth to speak, then his heart felt empty when he closed his mouth again. Berwald searched in his mind and summoned all of his willpower to say something, but his mouth wouldn't form any words. He would make a few funny noises making Tino jump. When Berwald gave up trying to say something, he decided to eat some more to get himself through the unbearable awkward silence. As he reached for a sandwich, his elbow bumped into Tino's side, and Tino jumped and squeaked. Berwald stared at him, confused.

"Is something wrong?" Berwald asked, relieved to have something to say. "Was there a spider?" Berwald doubted this possibility, because whenever Tino saw a spider, he would pick it up and put it on any cobweb he could find. He only reacted like this when the spider was really large, and out here there probably wasn't anything more than a few ants. The only reason he asked if there was a spider was because he found that even just a few extra words recovered him from all of the extra silence. Tino, feeling the same way, just spoke without realizing what he was saying.

"Oh, it's nothing," Tino assured Berwald. "I'm just ticklish." Tino then covered his mouth quickly. Berwald just gave a nod.

"I see," He said. He then went back to eating his sandwich.

That short conversation was enough to put Finland in his usual talkative mood. Once again, saying things before thinking it over. He knew it probably wasn't a good idea, but his curiosity took control, forcing him to ask.

"Are you ticklish, Berwald?"

Berwald stared at him. Now that he thought about it, he didn't really know. He had never been tickled before besides the few times Hanatamago nuzzled his palms, but everyone's hands were like that.

"I dunno," Berwald said. He tried wiggling his fingers on his side. Nothing.

"You can't do it like that," Tino said. "Someone else has to do it for you, or else it doesn't work."

Berwald felt confused by what Tino said. "What do you mean?"

Tino thought for second, then decided to take the risk.

"Like this," Tino said. He wiggled his fingers on Berwald's ribs.

Suddenly, Berwald jumped up to his feet, one hand covering his slightly blushing face, the other covering the spot that Tino touched. What was that? That feeling was much stronger than when Hanatamago nuzzled him. He had felt a strange feeling in the back of his throat, that feeling you got when you were about to laugh. He didn't get it; nothing was funny.

Tino was a little surprised. He had a feeling Berwald might have been ticklish, but he didn't think Berwald would be so surprised at the feeling. Was that the first time he was ever actually tickled?

Berwald already knew what tickling was, he just wasn't used to how it felt. He suddenly felt a little happier for some reason.

As Tino began to reach for some random food, he heard Berwald say his name.

"Tino," Tino turned to Berwald, who was blushing a little.

"Yes?" Tino responded. Berwald seemed to be avoiding eye contact.

"C-could you do that again?" Berwald asked, still a little red in the face.

Tino felt a little awkward. It wasn't every day that your friend randomly asked you to tickle them. Although Tino guessed that Berwald probably didn't have that feeling very often, so he shrugged and went with it.

~le Matthias, Lukas, and Emil~

"Did you seriously have to follow us to the bathroom?" Lukas was glaring at Matthias.

"I had to make sure you guys didn't try to leave," Matthias explained. "Like last time."

He was right. The last few times Emil had to use the bathroom, Lukas would follow him and they would never come back. When Matthias would go to check on them, they were gone.

As they were walking down the hill to find Tino and Berwald, they heard strange noises.

"What is that?" Matthias was confused, as well as Lukas and Emil. They walked farther down the hill. Once they spotted Tino and Berwald, they saw them...wait, what the hell where they doing. Tino was on top of Berwald, who was blushing and sweating below him.

"Ah! T-Tino!"

"Be still Berwald! Please?"

"Tino! There! Again!"

Matthias, Lukas, and Emil all stood there in silence.

"Wow..." A stunned Matthias said. "Who knew that Tino could top Berwald?"

"That's the first thing that comes to your mind?" Lukas said.

The other three turned to leave, a little scarred for life.

**The end.**

**Awwwww, Berwald, you are so cute! X3**

**This story comes from a few headcanons and a pairing I don't pay much attention to; SuFin.**

**It's just because I get a little tired of girls(or boys owo) saying how 'canon' it is. **

**Sure, Sweden might actually have romantic feelings for Finland, but Finland never actually returned them. The most canon thing about SuFin is Sweden being homosexual...no, I didn't learn that from Wikipedia long after I started watching hetalia, what are you talking about? (￣▽￣;)**

**In the end, no, they were not having shmexy shmex. Finland just found a sensitivite spot. ****Sorry to ruin the dreams of Seme!FinlandxUke!Sweden fangirls...if there are any of those out there.**

**Speaking of semes and ukes, can anyone tell me what the hell that means? All I know is that the seme tops and the uke is the one blushing and gasping underneath, but I feel like there's more to it than that.**

**Edit: Thanks to starrynights1987 explaining the whole Seme and Uke thingamajig to me :D**

**Also, after reading over this again, I don't think saying "Finland found a sensitive spot" really explains anything ^^;**

**Well, then again some of you fangirls are very difficult to explain to, with you and your dirty mind.**

**Friend: Your one to talk.**

**Me: What do you mean .**

**Friend: 69**

**Me: PbbbbbbthHAHAHAHAHA XD**

**Friend: *rolls eyes* You are the most immature person I have ever met...**

**Anyway, review please~**


End file.
